life_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Takehiko Fujimoto
|image = |age = 17 |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 9/19 |height = 5'11" |weight = 170lbs |occupation = None |epithet = None }} Takehiko Fujimoto (藤之 長彦 Fujimoto Takehiko) is one of the main characters of "Life 2.0". Appearance Personality Gallery Abilities Takehiko was given the cheat code "Infinite Money". Shuurajou In Shuurajou, Takehiko has gathered about half of the cheat codes. Those being "Infinite Money", "Experience Code", "Dress Up", "Big Head Mode", and "Multiple Save Files". Special Attacks Weaknesses Relationships Friends History Past Events The Beginning Takehiko is just a high school student. He lives alone, he keeps to himself, and while he has acquaintances in his class, he rarely spends time with them. During class one day he clumsily knocks over a classmate's lunch and it falls onto the lap of a stereotypical ruffian. Later, on his way home from school, Takehiko is beat up buy said ruffian's group of friends. He is found unconscious by Sayuri, who goes to a different school, who calls for him an ambulance. Takehiko spends the next month recovering from a broken leg, arm, and a number of crushed ribs. He decides then that the world isn't worth it, that everybody is out to get everybody. He decides that he is the only person in the world who wants peace and fairness, everybody else is corrupt and evil. The Beginning of the Game Takehiko keeps to himself even more after that incident. He decides to go to school only when truly necessary. He plays a bunch of video games from the past, amassing a collection. He mostly plays games where there is a cheat input, where he can gain extra powers over others in the game world. One night he has a dream that he is in a game world, using those cheats. He is approached by a young man with black hair and red eyes, and asked if this world would better suit him. He agrees and wakes up to hear someone inside his home. He grabs a baseball bat and heads downstairs to find his window shattered and his stuff looked through. While it seems the culprit is gone, he panics and locks himself in his room. the next day he leaves his room due to lack of food and water, and checks on his house. He attempts to call the police to check it out, but the phone line is cut. A voice calls out his name from behind, he turns to face a small girl with black hair and red eyes. She smiles at him, waves her hand, and the window and rooms repair themselves. She says that her name is Mika, and that Takehiko now can cheat life, he's a beta tester of Life 2.0. He's not the only one though, and if he can collect the other cheat codes from the others, he will become the main admin, essentially god, of Life 2.0. His mood turns sour as he realizes that others could become the admin too, they could turn the world into a hell. He resolves to collect the codes before anyone else and create his perfect world. Sayuri Raibaku Ascends During Raibaku's ascension to godhood, Takehiko is killed and his soul is put into Umeko's body. For the remainder of the battle, Umeko and Takehiko share that body. They switch between controllers, choosing a body that suits both of them using the character creator code. At the end of the battle, Mika uses some of her remaining power to give Takehiko a new body. Trivia Takehiko makes an appearance as a playable character in the crossover project Shuurajou - Here Takehiko's theme - Related Articles Category:Beta Tester Category:Human